


“You could have died!”  “You don’t think I know that?!”

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [52]
Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Arguing, Injury, Other, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:“You could have died!” “You don’t think I know that?!” With Dallas Winston please?
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 23





	“You could have died!”  “You don’t think I know that?!”

My heart was still racing when I made it to his hospital room. When Darry told me Dallas had gotten hurt in a fight I literally had to sit down. The Curtis brothers reassured me that he wasn’t badly hurt and he would recover. Then the fear had turned to anger. And that anger, mixed with concern, lingered when I saw him. Worst of all, he smirked when he saw me, like nothing had happened. 

“Y/N! I knew you would drop by” He gestured for me to get closer. “Come here, babe”

“Don’t give me that” I crossed my arms over my chest, showing him how mad I was. “You got into another fight!” 

His flirtatious expression immediately changed to an annoyed one.

“It’s Shephard’s own fault!” Dallas rolled his eyes, even if he was clenching his fists. “The mouth on that punk”

“And you gut hurt”

“So what? I’m still in one piece”

“So you keep getting in trouble, Dallas!”

“Bullshit!”

**“You could have died!”**

**“You don’t think I know that?!”**

As our voices got increasingly loud, the room was suddenly sunk into a heavy silence. 

“Stupid stubborn greaser…” I blurted out, averting my eyes when I felt hot tears gathering in my eyes.

Dally sighed loudly, suddenly tugging at my hand. I refused to look at him, and only moved my face away from his sight.

“C’mon, babe, I’m sorry” He still tugged at me. “I’ll be more careful, don’t cry”

I only shook my head, knowing my voice would tremble if I tried to say anything.

“Come here” When I cautiously looked at him, his arms were open. It really must have upset him to see me at the verge of tears, he was never openly affectionate like that.

Reluctantly because of my pride, I shielded myself in his embrace. As soon as his arms enveloped me, I let out a breath I had unconsciously been holding. 

“I’m sorry, I’m okay” He repeated, clumsily patting my back. “Don’t cry, Y/N”

I nodded against his shoulder, feeling a little better. He was okay, and that was the most important thing.


End file.
